During manufacture, electronic devices are tested to assess their functionality and reliability. Such testing may involve electrical, magnetic, optical, thermal, mechanical, and other testing operations.
Such testing typically entails using a test head that is positioned on a surface of the electronic device. Typically, the test head is supported on a mounting mechanism, such as a cam-actuated clamp, that provides a controlled force to urge the test head into good contact with the electronic device. For example, in testing high power electronic devices, the test head is used typically to press the electronic device into a socket while providing a controlled temperature surface—the controlled temperature surface maintains the electronic device at a predetermined temperature during the testing procedure.
In demanding applications, the mounting mechanism enables the test head to tilt to accommodate small misorientations of the electronic device, and to bring the test head into parallel contact with a surface of the electronic device. A typical mounting mechanism uses flexible members such as pivoted mountings, gimbal mountings, springs, flexible vertical bellows, and the like to accommodate such small misorientations. However, these flexible members often block access to the electronic device that is needed for test wires, tubes, and other connections.
An advanced electronic device having a large number of contacts requires a large force (i.e., a clamping force) to urge it into a socket. As an example, a total clamping force of about 72 kg is required to clamp an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) device with 2400 Input/Output (I/O) solder balls into a spring pin socket requiring a clamping force of 30 gm/contact. This necessitates use of a clamping mechanism that provides a mechanical advantage or a mechanized clamp. Thus, in some applications, a pneumatic cylinder clamping mechanism is used to urge an electronic device into a socket. Typical pneumatic cylinders and pneumatically actuated clamping mechanisms take up a large amount of space on a tester, thereby blocking access to the electronic device that is needed for test wires, tubes, and other connections.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a mounting apparatus, and in particular, to a mounting apparatus for a test head that solves one or more of the above-identified problems.